Jitsu
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: When Mori finishes training for the day, Haruhi spends some time with her husband.


**Hello readers, Pandora here! I wrote this for Holly aaaages ago for finishing her Masters dissertation (so proud of her!) and we thought we might put it here to share with you guys. Hope you enjoy! (I ended up doing lots of research about kendo for this so have used a lot of specific terms for things, I hope it all makes sense in context!)**

The _dojo_ was sweltering: despite every external door having been thrown open early that morning and left to stay open, the heavy mugginess still sat unmoving upon the place. No breeze could be tempted in and the old building lacked any kind of air conditioning or ceiling fans; even the occasional insect that flew in seemed dopey and sleepy. Indoors, at least, there was shade – the students out in the yard practising their _kendo_ did not have such a luxury.

Haruhi sat on the floor in one of the practice rooms, fanning her face with a paper fan in an effort to quell the heat, to little avail. The book she had been reading – some novel she had been given for her birthday and only just got around to picking up today – lay on the floor beside her, unable to hold her attention through the dull heat of the day. Her bird-patterned _yukata_ was tied loosely at her waist, but she could still feel the sweat pooling at the base of her spine. Her back had felt like a waterfall all day and had only got worse as time drew on. She shifted uncomfortably and sighed, hearing Mori call an end to the practice session outside in the yard.

She nodded politely to the students as they came in to gather their things and pushed herself to her feet. She stretched, feeling the muscles in her back pull and her shoulders click, and crossed to the open doors to see Mori standing in the yard.

As she reached the doors, she watched him raise his _bokuto_ over his head and hold it there before turning and swinging it rapidly to slice through the air, his stance changing, becoming lower to the ground as he came to a stop with the sword pointed straight out in front of him. His gaze was steady, his posture strong. He had peeled off his shirt and she could see the sweat shining off his torso, highlighting the tight muscles under his skin.

"Goodbye Morinozuka-san, please tell Morinozuka-sensei that we will see him this weekend for the competition!"

Haruhi turned to give a small bow and smile to the students now filing out of the room. "Make sure you drink plenty of water," she reminded them as they left and she heard cars pulling away from the place.

She turned her head to see Mori coming up to the open doors, his _bokuto_ sheathed at his hip.

"That goes for you too," she said firmly.

Mori smiled and picked up a bottle of water, swigging from it and then emptying the rest over his head. He shook his head like a dog after a bath, droplets of water splashing Haruhi. It rolled down his chest and belly, wetting the waistband of his _hakama_.

"That feels better," he sighed, running one hand through his wet hair and giving her a smile.

"I'll bet," she replied. "I can't seem to get comfortable no matter what I do."

"Are you still feeling sick?" he asked.

"No, not right now."

"That's good."

He stepped up into the _dojo_ and put his arms around her, pulling her to him, his damp chest soaking the front of her _yukata_. She rested her face to his chest and let the coolness ease some of the heat from her cheeks. She exhaled and blew gently on his skin, watching goosebumps appear on his pectoral muscles and his nipples tighten, and felt him shiver against her.

"Let's get out of the sun..." Haruhi stepped back, taking Mori's hands in hers and leading him inside. He kicked off his shoes as he went and looked around the room.

"Not much cooler in here, is it?"

"Unfortunately not," said Haruhi, indicating the fan and book she had left on the floor. She went to retrieve them but felt Mori's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get them."

He bent down and picked them up as Haruhi shifted uncomfortably in her _yukata_ , tugging at the fabric in an attempt to let her skin breathe a little. After only managing to tug her _obi_ tighter around her waist and make herself even hotter, Haruhi let out a frustrated sound.

"Come here," Mori said. "I'll help."

Haruhi went to stand in front of him and felt his hands working on the sash, untying it and pulling it off to let Haruhi rearrange the robe as necessary. She shifted the shoulders, bringing them down and then back up, but heard a sound of slight surprise from behind her.

"What is it?" She knew exactly what "it" was.

"... You're not wearing a bra."

Haruhi shrugged coyly, hiding a smirk. "Well it's too hot for that really, isn't it?" She folded the _yukata_ around herself once more and glanced over her shoulder to her husband, now standing motionless behind her (and she knew what that meant). "This feels more comfortable now, I can put the _obi_ back on."

She turned away again, waiting for just a few moments before she felt Mori suddenly grab her from behind, his hands on her body and lips against her neck.

"How... do you... _do_ that?" he growled between kisses. Haruhi grinned and leaned her head back to give him more of her neck.

"Well it's more what I _didn't_ do really." As if to emphasise her point, a hand found its way inside her _yukata_ and cupped one of her breasts, and she sighed contentedly.

"Are all the students gone?" he asked, his teeth and tongue grazing the outer edge of her ear.

"Yes," said Haruhi. "I heard the last cars pull away just now. Not that it would necessarily stop you at this point..."

He laughed, the sound deep and desperate in her ear. "No, not really." His fingers were tracing gentle but insistent circles around her breast, spiralling closer to her nipple, his other arm around her waist and holding her firmly against him. She could feel a hardness against her back and a stirring between her legs. No, he definitely would _not_ be able to stop now...

But then neither would she.

When his fingers finally reached her nipple it was already erect, and Haruhi let out a quiet moan at the tugging feeling, pushing her chest into his hand as best she could with his arm still wrapped around her. He rolled it between his fingers, pulling at it a little and getting more moans from her, before his fingers touched at her lips. She opened her mouth, sucking and licking at his fingers, hearing his breathing hitch at the brush of her tongue.

Mori returned his attention to her breast, the wetness from his fingers cooling the skin and pulling it taut, and she gasped, lifting a hand up and behind their heads, tangling her fingers in the back of his hair and tugging. He grunted and bit gently on her neck, elliciting another moan from her. He released her waist and turned her in his arms, pulling her against himself and kissing her deeply. Her _yukata_ fell open with nothing to hold it closed. The front of his _hakama_ was tented; she could feel the bulge of his erection pushing against her naked belly and moved one hand to it, squeezing through the fabric and getting a moan in response.

Haruhi felt Mori's warm hands roam under her _yukata_ and up her back, and then found herself being tilted backwards. His strong hands supported her down to the floor and she found herself lying on down, her _yukata_ pooling around and under her. His lips had not left hers on the descent, and she circled her arms around his neck to keep him there. She could feel the warm weight of his cock on her tummy through his _hakama_ and sighed in anticipation; she wanted him now but the fun of the build-up was too good to rush.

Soon he began to kiss along her jawline, visiting that sensitive spot behind her ear before travelling down her neck. She released her hold on him and he moved lower, catching one nipple in his mouth and the other with his fingers. Haruhi writhed beneath him, rolling her hips and moaning more to encourage his interest in her chest. He lightly bit one of her nipples and she gasped and grinned, digging her nails into his shoulder. He switched his mouth to her other breast, giving that nipple the same treatment as the other before moving further down her body again. His breath ghosted over her belly as she watched him move lower, his hands coming to her hips to pull down her damp underwear as he went. She lifted her bottom up to help him and soon his face disappeared behind the slight swell of her tummy.

There seemed to be an eternity before she felt the first lick, and when she did her head tipped back and a louder moan came from her throat, raising in pitch as he continued to lick at the most sensitive part of her body. He lifted her knees and spread her legs wider, bringing her feet over his shoulders, and she traced his defined shoulder muscles with her toes. He moved his lips upward, his tongue flicking at and swirling around her clit.

"Urgh, fuck that feels good," she growled, but then heard a small laugh.

"You need to stop laughing every time I swear," she scolded him gently. "What are you going to be like when I'm in th–ahh!"

She found her sentence cut off when one long finger joined the party, pushing slowly into her and wriggling slightly as Mori returned his mouth to her clit. She panted as he added another finger and changed the rhythm of his ministrations; she could feel her orgasm building and her toes curled in anticipation.

"Oh my god," she groaned. "Mori I can't hold back much longer..."

She felt the lips against her tilt into a grin and then with one last thrust of his fingers into her she was coming. Uncontrolled, her back arched, her muscles clenched and a long high moan escaped her. Mori carried on licking and thrusting his fingers, prolonging the sweet release for as long as he could for her. When she had stopped twitching around his fingers, he pulled them out and licked them clean, watching her with eyes glazed with lust.

Haruhi shrugged her way out of her _yukata_ and sat up, her lips meeting Mori's and tasting the last remnants of herself on them. He pulled her to him, kissing her hard, and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. She could feel how much he wanted her – and not just from the heavy hardness palpable through his _hakama_. They moaned and sighed together, pushing their bodies against each other and still kissing furiously.

"I need you," he eventually murmured against her lips.

"Then take me," she sighed. "I need you too."

He bit gently on her lower lip before leaning back. He reached for something and shortly she felt the brush of fabric on her hands. He wrapped the discarded _obi_ around her wrists, tight enough to keep her from moving them apart properly but not so tight for it to be uncomfortable, a length free at the end. With one last heated kiss, he pulled her off his lap and onto her knees, turning her to face one wall of the room that was covered in a framework of beams. He tied the loose end of the _obi_ around the cross of an intersection between two beams, then pulled her back so that her back was almost parallel to the floor and her knees were spread wide. Her hands settled on the horizontal beam to support herself as she heard him moving behind her. There was a shifting of fabric as he removed his _hakama_ and then she felt his cock brushing at the inside of her thigh.

He pushed himself into her slowly, teasing her, stopping with just the head inside her. She groaned and tried to move herself to get him to go further in, but the restraints kept her from doing so. She settled for rolling her hips a little and clenching her muscles, opting for gentle encouragement and being rewarded with a hitch of his breath. He stayed where he was a little longer, before suddenly, in one movement, burying himself completely inside her. Haruhi moaned again and shook from the feeling of being filled, her legs trembling. He began to move back and forth, slowly but insistently, building up a steady rhythm. His hands caressed her bottom and stroked up her back, coming around her front to touch her breasts again, tugging on her nipples briefly to ellicit another high moan from her.

"Mori... Mori, fuck this feels– ahh!"

She stopped mid-sentence on a gasp as he pulled himself almost completely out of her and then slammed straight back in. She gripped at the beam, unable to do anything but feel and moan as Mori increased his rhythm. His breath was coming faster too, eventually giving way to panting and groans as his movements grew erratic.

"Mori... I'm going to cum..."

"Do it."

Those words were all Haruhi needed. The force of her orgasm hit her hard and her muscles clenched and pulsed. She felt his cock twitch inside her and then warmth as he came too, both of them riding out the feeling for as long as possible before collapsing together, a sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

Mori reached forward and untied the _obi_ and Haruhi tugged her hands free. They came to rest on the floor, surrounded by their discarded clothes, their bodies sticking to the lacquer on the wood as they curled up together. Haruhi rested her head in the curve of one of Mori's arms, looking up at him with a lazy smile.

"That was fun," she sighed, caressing his face with her hand.

"I thought so too." He grinned and kissed her softly, his free hand stroking down her body and stopping on her tummy.

Haruhi rested a hand over his. "We can tell people soon," she whispered, brown eyes warm and tender. "The others will be so excited."

"Not as excited as me," he said. "I can't wait."

Haruhi laughed. "I don't know, I think Tamaki will give you a good run for your money. Plus can you imagine how happy Hani will be?"

Mori nodded fondly. "This kid's going to have so many toys from all their uncles. We'll have to be careful not to let them get spoiled."

"It'll be fine," said Haruhi. "You're going to be an amazing dad."

"And you're going to be a fantastic mum."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again, sweet and soft, and felt the first breeze of the day come through the open door to cool them.


End file.
